


Welcome to the ship, doctor.

by Pixiemixieheart



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: :D, Awkward Sexual Situations, I am not sorry, I have no idea what I am doing tbh, M/M, Prompt Fic, Revenge, Silly, Tumblr Prompt, boners are fun, maybe its a little bit funny, maybe just awkward, unexpected boners, well maybe not this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiemixieheart/pseuds/Pixiemixieheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt -Now ALL OF YOU go write me a drabble based on this prompt: Person A is running the ship while Person B is forced to swab the deck as punishment. Smut or revenge follows. Your choice of pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the ship, doctor.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Real_Fenris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Real_Fenris/gifts).



> Silly little prompt drabble for our wonderful, awe inspiring Captain The_Real_Fenris. Let me start off by saying I am so sorry, I told you I couldn't guarantee quality!!!! I have literally had enough time to write it, go through it once and post it. But I promised I would write it, and I do not go back on my promises :P sooooo here it is :D

“With conviction, man! If the deck is not sparkling by the end of the day I will have you thrown overboard!”

Anders huffed and blew a strand of his strawberry blonde hair out of his eyes. He looked up at the Captain and rolled his eyes.

“That’s a little dramatic don’t you think Captain? What would you do if you threw the ships only doctor overboard?”

The Captain stood before him, the huge hat he wore blocking out the sun and providing shade for Anders who was kneeling on the deck on his hands and knees, scrubbing with lacklustre enthusiasm.

“Don’t you dare talk back to me.” The Captain crouched down, momentarily blinding Anders when the sun (no longer blocked by the large, ridiculous hat) hit him right in the eyes. “ _Everyone_ on my ship is disciplined when they are out of order, Doctor. There are no exceptions. You may not be one of my sailors, but you are a part of this crew. Everyone is treated the same here. You fall out of line, you’re punished. This is your punishment. ”

Anders eyes narrowed. He still didn’t believe it was his fault that he’d punched Fenris (the First Mate) in the face.

“Really? I don’t see you punishing Fenris. He insulted me!” Anders insisted.

“Perhaps, but he did not hit you back.”

The Captain smirked, the scar on his lip raising slightly. Truthfully, it was a pretty delicious looking scar. And sure, Captain Cullen Stanton Rutherford was handsome as they came. But Anders was far too angry right now to even contemplate the Captains…assets.

He pointedly looked at the Captain right in the eyes, his own eyes narrowing.

“You know the only reason he didn’t hit me back is because he was out cold!”

The Captains eyes wandered briefly to Anders mouth. Cullen licked his lips, tongue darting quickly across the scar the doctor had been admiring not long ago.

A moment passed and the Captain had still not looked away…

Anders cleared his throat awkwardly.

_What is he looking at?_

The Captain’s eyes darted back up and the larger man stood rapidly.

“No more complaining, Doctor. Do as you’re told.” Cullen said, walking away towards the helm.

_Maker, is he blushing? He is…He…._

Anders grinned wickedly.

Oh, He’d scrub the deck, and he wouldn’t complain about it again.  But Captain Cullen Stanton Rutherford was going to regret making him do it.

\------------------------------

Cullen stood at the helm of his  ship,  looking down to where the ship’s doctor was currently scrubbing the decks. Maker, but that man was beautiful. Were Cullen not in a position of power he perhaps would have braved making a move on the man.

As it was however, his values simply didn’t allow that. As Captain, he absolutely had to maintain a respectable distance from his crew. Professionalism, Duty and Honour.  That is what’s impor….

_Sweet Maker! What…_

Cullen’s eyes widened.

Anders was removing his shirt, which would have been fine had Cullen not been lusting after this man for the entire voyage.

Cullen hadn’t realised was how toned the ship’s doctor was under the loose shirt Anders seemed to favour. Each of the man’s muscles rippled as Anders lift the hem of the shirt up and over his head. The hair tie had also come loose as the shirt was discarded and strawberry blonde hair hung loose over pale, freckled shoulders.

Cullen swallowed thickly.

_Perhaps this was not the best Idea……_

Cullen tried (and failed) to look away, as Anders bent down low, scrubbing the deck with long, languid strokes, both hands firmly on the scrubbing brush. He began scrubbing forwards, one slow deliberate movement as he almost lay face down on the deck, before pulling back up until his ass was high in the air. Over and over….

Cullen had to grip the bannister for fear his legs would give way, the knuckles turning white with the force of his grip.

_Oh, no… no, no, no… Shit!_

Cullen realised with a sobering clarity that it was far too late to stop the tenting in his breeches.

 Maker Damn the tight uniforms the Inquisition made their Commanding officers wear!

The jacket was too short to cover anything, the breeches too tight, and yet not tight enough it seemed. Cullen looked down at his groin, a strangled sort of whine escaping his lips when he saw how obvious arousal was. There was absolutely  NO WAY the crew wouldn’t  notice the….

_Oh, Maker it’s still growing. Why me? FUCK! Fuck fuck fuck… I have to go right now… Immed…_

He looked up momentarily just as Anders sat back on his haunches. The irritatingly gorgeous doctor let his head loll back and drank deeply from a bottle (Fuck knows where it appeared from)….and then…

THEN!

As if that wasn’t enough, Anders moved the bottle away from his mouth and poured the water all over his face, the liquid running down the man’s body, following contours of his muscles almost like a river. Flowing down the middle of his chest, down the hollow between his abs and down to…

Cullen’s heartbeat quickened and the heat that pooled in his stomach shot right down to his cock like lightning, the straining erection now almost painful.

Anders was not done yet. No, _Of course_ he wasn’t…

_The_ demon (For Cullen was now convinced that Anders was a desire demon incarnate) continued on, running long, elegant fingers down his neck, his chest, his….

_Move now!_

Cullen sprung into action.  

Without any other option left to him, he took off his ridiculously large Captain’s hat and covered his shame as best he could. Quickly walking (shuffling) down the steps and praying no one was paying enough attention to notice his….predicament, before he managed to get to the other side of the deck and into his cabin.

Cullen made the monumental mistake of meeting Anders gaze as he passed.

“My, my Captain. That is a very large….. _hat_ you have there.” Anders said, grinning wickedly.

Cullen blushed and looked away, hastening his steps. He fumbled with the door for a moment before it blessedly opened and he stepped in into his quarters. The Captain let out a staggered breath and all but slammed it shut behind him, his back resting against the door.

Not a second later a chorus of laughter erupted from the other side….

_“_ Well, shit….”  He said mostly to himself as he slid down to the ground and covered his very red face with his hands.

 

\------------------------

“Ah, blondie. That was mean.” Varric laughed, sitting next to Anders on the steps.

“More or less mean than making me scrub the deck because Fenris goaded me into punching him in the face?”

“Fair point.” Varric answered, patting the blonde’s leg.

“Payback’s a bitch. Next time he’ll think twice about making me scrub anything.”

“Oh? You think so?” Varric said, an eyebrow raised.. “I dunno. I think maybe next time, he’ll just make sure you’re somewhere only he can see….I hear the Captain’s quarters need some…scrubbing.”

“Well, shit…”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, anyone who knows me and has read my previous works knows I have a thing with boners. What can I say, they facinate me :D 
> 
> Well, I did warn you in the tags :P lol
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it. Pixie hugs for everyone!!!! please take some cookies with you as you exit the premises for your drive back :D


End file.
